


Induction

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Link, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link is pregnant and so uncomfortable he can barely sleep. Rhett has an idea to help move things along.Prompt: MPreg





	Induction

**Author's Note:**

> Screw the real prompts, I'm writing mpreg. [Waves hands vaguely]
> 
> Based on an anon prompt on Tumblr: _I want someone to write a kinky mpreg fic where Link is extremely pregnant, like how many are in there pregnant, barely able to move pregnant, poke him and he’ll pop pregnant, and super horny but he can’t reach his dick. Rhett convinces him that it would be a good idea for Link to ride him, and it’s awkward and uncomfortable but they make it work_

Link’s moaning was starting to drive Rhett insane. The baby wasn’t even born yet and neither of them had slept in weeks. Now it felt like they were hours away and they were determined to fit in a last few hours of sleep.

Rhett reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. Link immediately fell silent.

“Sorry,” Link said, turning his head towards Rhett. “Was I keeping you awake?”

“No more than usual,” Rhett said. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Link. “You feeling uncomfortable baby?”

Rhett pulled down the covers to reveal Link’s huge belly. It seemed impossible for such a slender person to have grown so much. Their friends and co-workers had been making _ You’re only have one right? _jokes almost since he started showing, and while Rhett laughed along with them, he felt nothing but pride.

Link wriggled around in place on the bed. He was practically immobilized as he lay on his back, surrounded by pillows. “Yeah I’m uncomfortable,” he said, dropping his fists to the mattress. “I’m thirsty. I’m hungry for goodness knows what. I can’t get into a comfortable position, I forget what my legs look like and I’m so horny I want to scream but I can’t even see my dick, never mind touch it.”

Rhett tried to suppress a laugh. He hated seeing Link so frustrated, but he looked so beautiful and helpless that Rhett couldn’t help but find it funny.

“I swear to god Rhett, if you’re laughing at me…”

“I’m not laughing at you,” he said, placing a protective hand on Link’s bump. “I’m just smiling ‘cause I’m happy. You should have told me, I could have helped you out.” He moved his hand lower on Link’s belly and stopped where his pajama bottoms were bunched up under the bump.

Link’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Oh my gosh, would you?” he said, sounding more relieved than anything else.

“Sure,” Rhett grinned, before turning over to the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and turned back to find Link trying, and failing, to pull his pants down. “Here, let me,” Rhett grinned, and pulled the pajama bottoms to Link’s knees as he did his best to lift his butt off the bed.

Rhett poured a drop of slick onto his hand and reached for Link’s semi-hard cock. He spread the lube all over before giving him a couple of long, slow pulls.

Almost immediately, Link started moaning, even louder than before. He gripped the sheets below him and arched his back as best he could, attempting to thrust into Rhett’s hand.

“You know,” Rhett said casually, “sex is a great way of inducing labor.”

Link looked at him with a desperate expression, a sheen of sweat illuminated in the low lighting. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Almost any time I see you,” Rhett laughed, continuing to stroke Link’s cock slowly, “but especially now.”

“Oh. Please,” Link said, relieved. “Help me get into a more comfortable position.”

Rhett sat up and lifted one of his pillows to put under Link’s hips, but Link put a hand out to stop him.

“No, I mean I want to ride you.”

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He put the pillow back against the headboard in preparation, before getting out of the bed and going to Link’s side. Link extended an arm and Rhett helped him sit up. Between them, they managed to get Link’s pajama bottoms off completely and move him up onto his knees. As Rhett got himself back into position, Link pulled off the t-shirt he’d been sleeping in for good measure.

Rhett freed his own cock and poured more lube into his hand. He couldn’t help staring at Link’s amazing body as he spread the lube over his rapidly hardening cock. The bump was so big it was resting on his lap, and his chest had grown noticeably. His face had filled out too which made him look even cuter than usual. Before long, Rhett was painfully hard and dying for Link’s hole. “On you get baby,” he said, patting his lap.

Holding Rhett’s thigh for balance, Link threw one leg over Rhett’s and shuffled up his body. Rhett reached behind and directed his cock towards Link’s hole. Link was already wet with arousal and Rhett’s cock slid inside easily.

Link sunk down gently, eager to take the weight off his knees, and the look on his face turned to one of pure satisfaction. He circled his hips, trying to get as much movement as possible without much physical exertion.

“Put your hands on my shoulders,” Rhett said.

Link leaned forward and did what Rhett suggested, allowing Rhett’s cock to slide out slightly. The new angle freed Rhett’s hips to thrust up into him. Link’s moaning quickly started up again.

“Oh Rhett. Baby,” Link gasped, his eyes closed. “Yeah. Give it to me.”

Rhett’s movements were erratic, given the angle, but Link didn’t seem to care. He was soon lowering himself to meet each of Rhett’s thrusts.

Despite the shaky start, Link was riding Rhett’s cock like a pro within minutes. Rhett allowed himself to just lie back and watch Link sliding up and down his cock.

Link’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back, exposing his beautiful neck. He unusually gravid tits were bouncing rhythmically, and Rhett wanted nothing more than to put his mouth on them. The bump however, was too much of an obstruction... And then there was the bump. Link’s huge belly represented everything between them - the life they built together, their future, their love… Rhett couldn’t resist placing both hands on it.

“I’m close,” Link managed to gasp.

“Oh god, me too,” Rhett said breathlessly.

“Will you help me?”

Rhett reached for Link’s still-slick cock and pumped it roughly, matching the rhythm of Link’s bouncing. 

Rhett came moments later, shooting hot come up into Link. He let out a long moan and threw his head back as Link’s muscles milked every last drop of come from his dick.

Link followed soon after, splattering white liquid over Rhett’s chest with a grunt.

Rhett helped Link to roll sideways onto the bed to recover. They lay side by side for a few minutes, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

“Better?” Rhett said eventually, smiling over at Link.

“Much better,” Link laughed. “Though I’m so ready to get this baby out of me.”

“The doctor said sex could help induce labor,” Rhett said. “I guess we’ll just have to keep trying.”


End file.
